Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Shadow Mind
by Pikirbyio
Summary: Kiku doesn't remember much, except that he is fourteen, male, and used to be human. Now as a Riolu in a world of talking Pokémon, he is faced with mysteries that he cannot solve alone. Along with Pikachu, he forms an Exploration Team in hopes of recovering his memory back and answer the major question that haunts him... Did he kill someone? On Hiatus until further notice... Sorry!
1. Chapter 1: Lost Memories

Darkness. That is all I can remember... Darkness and the faint smell of blood. A gunshot sounds close, and the smell of blood becomes stronger. What happened...did I...kill someone? The thoughts rushed into my head in a tidal wave. Where am I...What was I doing...What is my name... Who am I?!

Something snapped in my mind. My age and name and Gender. Kiku Ushiwa, age 14. I am definitely sure I am human, and a male. Something else came into my mind. Waka, I think it is a person's name. Waka...Waka...Waka... Why does that name seem so familiar. I tried to remember, but whenever I did I got a headache. I felt my thoughts drift away as I began to hear sound.

"Are you alright? Wake Up" A male voice said. I began to hear the wind. Slowly I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry at first, but eventually I could make out that I was in a forest. A Pikachu looked down at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Thank goodness you woke up" He said. At first I thought I had to be dreaming. But that wasn't the case. A Pikachu was actually talking to me. I was quick to be on my feet.

"A-A-A talking Pokémon!?" I yelled in shock. The Pikachu looked at me like I was insane.

"Well considering you are a talking Pokémon as well, I don't see how it is much of a surprise" he said.

"I'm not a Pokémon! I'm a Human!" I yelled. That's when I noticed something. Despite me standing perfectly upright on both feet, Pikachu was about my size, if not a little smaller. I looked down at my hands. I didn't have any, instead I had blue paws. I looked down at the rest of me to find a shocking discovery... I was a Riolu.

"This isn't happening...This isn't happening..." I said over and over to myself. I know I was human, I can remember that clearly. But that couldn't explain how I turned into a Pokémon, and got transported to a world where Pokémon talk. The Pikachu grabbed my arm.

"Dude! What is wrong with you?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"I don't know... I can't remember" I said. My head began throbbing as I had a painful headache.

"Amnesia! What can you remember?" Pikachu had me sit back down as I clutched my head.

"My name is Kiku, and last I remember, I was a fourteen year old human male. I also can remember... darkness... blood... and a gunshot..." I said slowly. Why do I remember those things so clearly. The thought crossed my mind again...Did I kill someone...


	2. Chapter 2: A New Friend

"Kiku! You ok? You are staring into space..." Pikachu said, tapping me on the shoulder. I snapped to my senses.

"Yeah...I'm fine... I guess" I said. I looked down at my hands again. How did I turn into a Pokémon? I stumbled forward, my vision becoming blurry for a second. Pikachu wrapped his arms around me to keep me from falling.

"You look like you need to rest... Why don't you come to my house" Pikachu offered.

"(Should I? This Pikachu seems friendly, maybe he could help me. I don't have anywhere to go...)" I thought. Finally, I nodded in agreement.

"Ok... I'll help you" Pikachu said. He began to help me walk forward. As we walked through the lush forest, I noticed that no other Pokémon was around. It seemed strange that Pikachu would be alone deep in the thick

"Do you live out here?" I asked.

"Sorta, I live in a clearing near the edge of Morina Forest, the forest we are in now. It should be coming up very soon" Pikachu said. We soon came out into a clearing, as Pikachu said. A small wooden house stood in the middle. It was definitely small compared to a house in the human world. But to a Pokémon like a Pikachu or Riolu, it probably seemed bigger than it would to a human. Even still, it would probably only be able to house two or three small Pokémon.

"Here we are" Pikachu said, leading me inside. The interior, like the house itself, wasn't much. Two straw beds were on the floor in the center of the room. Various shelves and cabinets lined the brown walls. Pikachu helped me sit down on one of the beds.

"Thank you Pikachu" I said.

"No problem, I love helping Pokémon in need" Pikachu responded cheerfully. He sighed. "Though I wish I could help out more". He looked out the window in the right wall.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. Pikachu turned back towards me.

"I want to create an Exploration Team!" He said in a determined voice.

"Huh?" I said confused. What in the world was an Exploration Team.

"Oh, right. You don't know what that is, do you. An Exploration Team is a group of Pokémon who help people who need help, mostly involving Mystery Dungeons" Pikachu explained. I was still confused.

"Mystery Dungeons?" I wondered aloud. Pikachu came over and sat on the other bed.

"They've been popping up all over the world! Each time you enter one of these labyrinth like areas, they change their layout. So a right turn in a hallway can become a left turn, things like that, but way more drastic. Unfriendly Pokémon inhabit these areas, attacking others on sight. And if you faint in a Mystery Dungeon, it will teleport you out and you lose some Poké and items. It's very strange, but so interesting!" Pikachu explained, his voice full of wonder. Mystery Dungeons. That sounds familiar. Where would I have heard that word before.

"So why don't you form a team?" I asked.

"You need at least two Pokémon to form a team, and I don't know anyone who would want to" Pikachu said in a depressed voice. I decided then and there what to do.

"I'll form one with you Pikachu" I said. Pikachu looked shocked.

"R-Really! You mean it Kiku?" Pikachu asked excitedly. I nodded.

"(Being part of an Exploration Team with Pikachu may restore my memories. Mystery Dungeon... Why would I know the name of something that isn't a part of my world... The mysteries kept piling up. Who was I? How did I become a Pokémon? How did I get into this world?

...Did I kill someone...


	3. Chapter 3: Learning the Basics

That night, I had a nightmare. As a Riolu, I was running down a hall. I looked back to see a young human boy chasing me, a gun in his hand. His hair was messy, the longest strands drooping down to his eyes. He was soaked in blood, his eyes wide. He was smiling, his teeth shalt like fangs.

"You will pay!" He snarled. It was my voice. It was me. He quickly raised the gun and pulled the trigger. I was struck in the back, the bullet going completely through my body. In the last moments of what I remember, i heard a computerized voice.

"Test Subject, Kiku, has escaped. Evacuate immediately... Repeat, evacuate immediately" it repeated. I woke up sweating. It was still the middle of the night, and Pikachu was asleep. Why would I have that dream... Was that a memory of mine in the perspective of someone else. I couldn't accept that I killed someone, in a dream or not.

"Kiku? Are you alright?" I had woken up Pikachu. He turned his body to face me.

"No... Not really" I answered. Pikachu could tell I knew something.

"Did you remember something?" He asked. I nodded slowly. I explained the events of my dream to Pikachu. He listened carefully to everything I said.

"WHAT!? You think you shot someone when you were a human?" Pikachu yelled when I had finished my explanation. I nodded silently. I wondered if I took anyone else's life on that day.

"Maybe it's best not to think about it right now" Pikachu said. He saw I was becoming depressed.

"Yeah, you are probably right" I said softly. It didn't make me feel any better. The darkness of the room seemed disturbing to me. I couldn't help but think about it more. Did I have any family back home? Did I kill them?

Pikachu had already falling back asleep, and I didn't want to disturb him again. I felt myself slowly drifting back to sleep.

"Kiku! Wake up!" I was woken up by Pikachu the next morning. I slowly opened my eyes, allowing them to adjust to the bright morning light. I sat up to see Pikachu approaching me with a handful of Oran Berries

"Here, you should eat some" He said, handing me a couple. He put the rest in a small bowl on a shelf on the back wall. I put the Oran berries in my mouth, slowly chewing the soft blue berries. I felt instantly rejuvenated.

"Feel better?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, much better. I think I can walk by myself again now" I said. Using my arm to steady myself, I slowly stood up. My leg hurt a tiny bit, but I could stand just fine. I walked over to Pikachu.

"That's good. Probably wouldn't be too easy to help you walk through Omochi Town. We have to go to the guild there to form our team" Pikachu said. "We probably should start heading there now".

"Good idea" I said. I followed Pikachu outside into Morina Forest. The lush, green trees swayed in the gentle wind. The blue sky was filled with fluffy white clouds.

"Just follow me" Pikachu said, motioning with his hand. He walked right of the house, towards a path in the trees with a visible exit on the other side. I quickly followed him. I was still not used to a Riolu body, so I stumbled quite the few times before getting the hang of it. Not wearing shoes and walking on my toes added to the uncomfortable feeling. While stepping on a branch or rock didn't hurt as it did when I was human, it still felt weird to walk through a forest barefoot.

Another thing was my tail. Obviously, I've never had a tail before, so whenever it brushes up against a tree or small bush, I jump a bit.

"How do you deal with your tail Pikachu?" I asked him.

"Most Pokémon can move their tail. I'm pretty sure Riolu can too. Them again, most Pokémon are used to having a tail" Pikachu explained. Another outstretched bush was coming along. As I would with my arm, I was easily able to move my tail to avoid it with little thought.

"(I wonder what else I can do)" I thought, "Hey Pikachu!". Pikachu stopped and turned around.

"How does a Pokémon use a move?" I asked. I had always wondered how Pokémon used moves.

"Well... It's a bit complicated to explain. Pokémon are born just naturally knowing how to preform their moves. I'm not sure if it is how it works, but I think of the name in the move in my head" Pikachu said. I was faintly able to remember one of Riolu's moves, and decided to try it out.

"(Force Palm)" I thought as I rushed up to a tree. I jumped and slammed my palm onto the bark, striking the middle. A white energy enveloped my hand and shot into the tree. I jumped back after the strike, landing on the ground. The tree's bark was to thick to be broken, but a small black mark where I struck was left.

"Like that! That was Force Palm right?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah... Sorry to keep us, let's keep going" I said and we headed onward. The end of the forest was right ahead. Small buildings came into view as we got closer. As we exited out of the forest, the rough dirt ground changed into one of a more paved, smooth dirt.

"Welcome to Omochi Town" Pikachu said. The town was lively as various Pokémon gathered in the square ahead. Somewhat taller buildings made this area feel more like a human town. A large fountain of a golden Magikarp, with smaller Horsea statues around the bottom, stood in the center of the square. I followed Pikachu further into the town. Various stalls began appearing the further on we went into the circle shaped town. I didn't have time to really examine them, but one caught my eye. It was more of a small building than a stall. The sign above it said "The Kecleon Brothers". No one was running the stall at the moment, but I saw various items on the back wall, too far away to make out. Pikachu eventually stopped at a building, larger than the rest. It was white and rectangular, about two stories. A large, badge like thing with wings and a red circle in the middle hung above the entrance. It's shape reminded me of a Pokéball.

"This is it Kiku. The guild of Omochi town" Pikachu said. He rushed inside, leaving me to run after him. The interior was nothing much. A large counter with a Smergle behind it was near the back wall. Two boards with paper tacked to them were on the right and left sides of the counter. Much of the rest of the room was empty space.

"Ah, Young Pikachu. Decided to form a team after all?" A somewhat high pitched male voice said to the right of us. To the right, walking down the stairs, was a Chatot. He fell at the end, flapping his wings franticly

"I miss the ladders of Wigglytuff's guild" he muttered to himself, yet loud enough for all of us to hear it.

"Yeah" Pikachu answered. Chatot looked at me. He gave an expression of worry.

"Alright, follow me" he said, heading back up the stairs. We followed, not knowing what we would find next...

"Huff...Puff...ha... Not yet... He shouldn't have gained any of his memories back. I will wait a little longer... Please remember me Kiku"


	4. Chapter 4: To Join a Guild

From this chapter onwards, the Point of view (POV) may change to Pikachu's.

We followed Chatot up to the second floor. It was about half the size of the first floor, with a room in the back talking up the rest of the space. Various tables with Mystery Dungeon locations and maps of the region were scattered around the room. More Pokémon were on this floor than the other. Some were small, like Lillipup and Happiny, others were strong and large, like Tyranitar and Garchomp.

"Wow! Are all these Pokémon part of Exploration Teams?" Pikachu asked.

"Most of them, yes. Some are clients for the job requests, but most of the Pokémon here are indeed part of teams. Quickly now" Chatot began walking faster. Chatot led us to the end of the room, where a large wooden door locked off normal access.

"Guildmaster, I'm coming in" Chatot announced. He took out a key and inserted it into the doorknobs keyhole. The locked door opened with a click. The Guildmaster's room had a Royal purple carpet and deep red walls. A large couch was on the back wall. Lying down on it was a blue furred Pokémon, with black fur on his legs and around his eyes. Two spikes were on the back of his hands, and a larger one was on his chest.

"(Lucario)" I thought to myself. A fighting, steel type and the evolved form of Riolu.

"Guildmaster Lucario. I've got two new Pokémon who want to form an Exploration Team" Chatot said. Lucario sat up, looking toward us. He seemed to take particular interest in me, like Chatot before.

"Absolutely not" Lucario groaned before lying back down. Both Pikachu and I jumped in shock.

"WHAT!?" Pikachu yelled somewhat angrily. Lucario huffed before lying back down. He looked somewhat annoyed.

"I'm not letting any of my kind in this guild" Lucario grunted. He was talking directly to me, as a Riolu.

"(What does he have against Riolu and Lucario?)" I thought. None of us moved. Eventually Chatot spoke up. He walked over in front of us.

"Whelp, the Guildmaster has spoken! Off you two go!" He tried to motion us out if the room. Suddenly a young male Pichu ran into the room.

"Guildmaster! Guildmaster!" He yelled franticly. Pikachu seemed shocked.

"Lil' Bro?" He said in shock.

"You have a little brother? Why wasn't he at your house?" I asked him confused.

"He was having a sleepover with his two friends Plusle and Minun" Pikachu explained. Pichu had been crying before he came here, he still had tears in his eyes.

"Pichu, what is it?" Lucario finally got up from his couch.

"Plusle... And M-Minun... Were taken away by some bad Pokémon!" The little yellow Pokémon stuttered. We all stood there shocked.

"Well than... This is a chance to prove your worth, young Riolu. Normally I would be against it, but I have business to attend to. Young Pichu, where did these criminals take them" Lucario asked.

"In the nearby Mystery Dungeon... Uhmm... Damp Caves" Pichu said. Pikachu nodded.

"Got it, me and Kiku will head out right away!" Pikachu said. Without saying another word, Pikachu grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the guild.

We arrived at Damp Caves little more than a half hour later. It wasn't far north from Omochi Town. As we approached the rocky entrance, a somewhat mysterious and sinister air arose. It became more apparent the closer we got to the entrance.

"Ugh..." I moaned. I was getting another headache. This time, however, it felt as if my heart was in pain too. It only lasted a minute or two.

"Are you ready to go in Kiku?" Pikachu asked. I nodded nervously as we walked inside the dark cave. Pikachu started to create electricity, the yellow sparks coming from his red cheeks lighting up the pathway. We continued walking through Damp Caves. The cave was like a labyrinth, everywhere we went there was twists and turns. Eventually we came upon a large room.

"Trespassers!" A voice yelled out. Four Zubat came down from the ceiling.

"N-No! We aren't here to trespass, we're looking for somebody" Pikachu tried to explain. One of the Zubat immediately went in for a Wing Attack. Pikachu dodged swiftly, but was hit by another oncoming Zubat. They kept hitting Pikachu with Wing Attack. That's when something snapped in my mind.

Pikachu's POV

I knew Kiku couldn't help. He was a fighting type. At least, I thought he couldn't help. As one of the Zubat went in for another Wing Attack, I heard something smash. The Zubat fell around me, fainted. I looked back at Kiku, except he wasn't Kiku anymore. He was still a Riolu, but his fur had turned black with blood red marks. His pupil's were also a deep red, and a devilish smile crossed his face.

"Kiku...?" I was extremely scared. Kiku approached me slowly.

"Kiku? I would never want to be that pure hearted loser! My name is Kira, and if you're a friend of Kiku's, than you must die!" The black Riolu's voice was demonic, low and scratchy. I backed up against the wall, the darkness in the room concealing Kira's location. My breathing was fast, my heart was racing. Kira appeared in front of my suddenly, pinning me against the wall.

"I'm nothing like Kiku. I'll slit your throat in a heartbeat if you make any sudden movements" Kira said, using a free arm to pick up an extremely sharp stone. I closed my eyes shut and didn't say a word. As suddenly as it started, the grip on my loosened. I heard a rock fall onto the ground.

"What...was I doing?"


	5. Chapter 5: First Criminals

"What...do you mean what happened! You don't remember trying to kill me!?" Pikachu yelled at me. I fell back, shocked and confused.

"W-What do you?" I asked. Pikachu started to become calmer, his breathing steadied.

"I don't know what is going on, but we can talk about it later. Plusle and Minun need our help" Pikachu said in a calm voice. He pointed to a small "staircase" leading down further into the cave. "That leads to the final area, we need to be careful." I got up and let Pikachu lead the way this time. My head was pounding like it was before, but I didn't mention it. I didn't want to worry Pikachu even more than he was, so I kept quite as we headed downward. The stair case lead to an open room in the cave, and Pikachu pulled me aside immediately. A Beedrill and an Ekans were the first thing that caught my mind. Behind them, tied up in the back of the room, were Plusle and Minun.

"P-please let us go" Plusle cried to her captors. Minun stayed silent.

"Quiet, or would you rather taste my poisssson ssssting" Ekans hissed. Beedrill kept him back with her sharp stinger. The poison bee Pokémon laughed slightly at the purple snake.

"Easy Ekans, there is no need for that. As for you two children, You will be let go as soon as your ransom is paid" Beedrill said in a calm yet sinister voice. Pikachu attempted to get closer, but ended up stumbling. The two kidnappers turned around at the sudden noise of Pikachu falling to the ground.

"Who'ssss there?" Ekans hissed. Pikachu got up off the ground, and the two of us ran into the center of the room.

"Pikachu!" Plusle and Minun cheered together.

"So, by the looks of it you too are an exploration team here to save these two" Beedrill said. Pikachu nodded, his red cheeks already beginning to spark with electricity. "Don't make me laugh" Beedrill and Ekans readied themselves for a fight.

"Take thissss! Bite!" Ekans lunged toward Pikachu. I stepped in front of my partner and used Force Palm. My paw connected with Ekans head and the blast threw him back against the rocky cave wall.

"Twineedle!" Beedrill rushed up to Pikachu as her stingers began glowing. She jabbed at Pikachu multiple times, with her stingers striking him each time. Pikachu quickly used Thundershock, sending a jolt of electricity at his attacker. My attention turned to Ekans as he slithered towards me.

"Poison Sting!" Ekans yelled. He opened his mouth and white needle like objects shot out at me. I dodged the attack swiftly and followed up with a Quick Attack. I dashed towards Ekans and ramed into him full force. The Attack caused Ekans to once again slam into the wall behind him. Ekans fell to the ground and fainted. I turned toward Pikachu who was still fighting Beedrill.

Pikachu used another Thundershock. Beedrill yelled out in pain and fell to the floor, defeated.

"We did it! We rescued Plusle and Minun, Kiku!" Pikachu said. We ran over to the bound Pokémon.

"Are you two alright?" I asked as I untied them.

"Yes, thank you!" Minun cheered. Pikachu looked at me a smiled.

"Let's get back" he said...

"Ughh, huff, puff... I'm almost there... Hang on Kiku..."


	6. Chapter 6: First Job

The look on Lucario's face when we returned was priceless. He probably didn't expect us to return successful, or maybe not return at all. So when we entered his chamber, he had a look of surprise and frustration on his face.

"Well we saved Plusle and Minun, so you have to let us become an Exploration Team. That was the deal, was it not?" I said. Lucario sighed heavily. For awhile, the only sound was from the lit torches on the wall crackling. Eventually Lucario stood up and walked over to a large brown chest on the right side of the room. He opened it up and pulled out a brown satchel. The bag was clasped with an emblem, one that I had seen several times around the guild. A white circle with wings, with a pink circle inside the white one. The word Pokéball rang in my mind when I saw it, probably something from my old life as a human. Luacrio tossed the bag at Pikachu.

"That's a Treasure Bag. Open it up" Lucario said. Pikachu undid the clasp and the two of us peered inside. The first thing I noticed was a brown map curled up inside. Pulling it out, I uncurled it the best I could and scanned over the region it showed.

"Hey Kiku, put this on" I turned as Pikachu held out a red scarf. He was already wearing a blue scarf. I tied the scarf around my neck, finding it slightly difficult with paws. Pikachu also handed me a badge, which was the same as the emblem I kept seeing.

"That is an Exploration Badge. It is the symbol of us being an Exploration Team" Pikachu explained to me. I pinned it to my scarf in a visible place.

"Now you need a name, then you will be an official Exploration Team" Lucario said. Pikachu scratched his head.

"Ugh, I wasn't thinking about that... What do you think Kiku?" He asked. A team name? I felt pressured to come up with a nice name. I thought hard, trying to come up with something good.

"Poképals" I finally said.

"Alright, Poképals it is!" Pikachu told Lucario. Lucario nodded, and called for Chatot, who was standing outside. The bird Pokémon opened the door and walked in.

"Please show Team Poképals how the guild works" Lucario said.

"With pleasure, Guildmaster" Chatot nodded in understanding. He raised his wing to motion us to follow him. He lead us back to the large room outside the Guildmaster's chamber. Like before, the room was filled with exploration teams and clients. Chatot lead us over to the back wall, where two bulletin boards hung.

"These boards are filled with requests from Pokémon in need. The two boards are updated very often, and each one gives are certain type of request" Chatot explained. He motioned to the board on the right. "That board is the board where more "tame" requests can be found. They can vary from retrieving someone's lost or needed items to rescuing someone from a Mystery Dungeon"

Chatot motioned to the board of the left next.

"That is the Criminal Report board. These requests show up when bad Pokémon show up, who need to be defeated. These can be dangerous tasks" Chatot finished his explanation. Pilachu nodded and looked towards me.

"So, should we take on a request? Something easy to start!" He said. Pikachu walked up to the board on the right and glanced over the papers that covered it. "Hm?" Pikachu pulled down a request that was a bit crumpled up and seemed hastily written. The handwriting seemed awfully familiar.

"I was looking for my brother when I got attacked. I have lost my way and am out of options. Someone... Help me. There are a lot of trees around, with Pecha Berries on them, other than that I don't know where I am" Pikachu read aloud. His eyes became filled with determination.

"Riolu! We have to help this Pokémon" He shouted.

"The place described sounds like Pecha Woods, not far from here. Be careful" Chatot said. The two of us nodded and ran off towards Pecha Woods...

The thick woods wasn't to far north of Omochi Town. A single dirt path led into an opening in between the hundreds of trees I could see from the outside. Pink, heart like berries hung from the branches of what looked like Oak Trees.

"Careful Pikachu, Something doesn't seem right. I can feel it" I said. I wasn't sure, but it was probably my aura. I had just turned into a Pokémon, so I wasn't sure how to use a Riolu's aura properly. But I sensed a large amount of Pokémon in the woods. Pikachu nodded and we headed inside. The path looked to go straight for awhile, then opened out into a clearing.

"Gust!" Someone yelled out and a powerful wind sent me flying. A Pidgey flew from above, landing on the ground.

"A hostile Pokémon!" Pikachu yelled. I got up from the ground, brushing dirt off of my fur. I attempted to use Force Palm on the bird Pokémon, but it simply flew out of my reach.

"All right then, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu shot the familiar bolt of electricity at the Pidgey. It's speed far outmatched the speed of the bird Pokémon and it was struck. As I watched the two fight, something bit down hard on my right arm. A Bidoof had sunk it's teeth into it using Bite.

"Counter!" I yelled, remembering another of Riolu's moves. I trust my right arm forward, as if trying to punch. The Bidoof let go of my arm in pain, with Counter dealing double the damage inflicted. As I was about to finish with a Force Palm, the Pidgey Pikachu was fighting collided with the Bidoof, causing them to tumble to the ground in a huge cloud of dirt.

When the cloud cleared up, both Pokémon were reveled to have fainted. Pikachu ran up to me in a hurry.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Unknowingly, I had been clutching my arm where the Bidoof bit me. I took my paw away, reveling a deep gash. Blood flowed out of it, which I had smeared against my blue fur when I was pressing against it.

"Here, eat this" Pikachu handed me an Oran Berry. Quickly eating the berry, I almost instantly felt better. Blood stopped flowing from the gash, and it didn't hurt anymore either.

"Thanks... So, which way?" I asked. Looking around the room, there were two pathways to chose from, on the right and left sides.

"Let's head left" Pikachu said with confidence. We headed off into the left pathway, hoping we made the right choice...


	7. Chapter 7: Waka

It had been probably about forty minutes since we entered the dungeon. We had a few fights with more wild Pokémon, but other then the path making sharp turns we simply had to keep walking straight. The sky was on fire as the sun descended. Finally we heard a yell.

"Get away from me you monster! Someone help!" A female voice, quite young sounding, rang out not to far from us. My head began pounding again, worse than ever. Something appeared before me, a memory of a teenage girl being shocked with electricity. Her hair was blonde with a pink streak, and she wore a white dress. The name Rosai repeated in my mind.

"Kiku, Let's hurry" Pikachu said. I nodded, brushing aside what I had saw for the moment. Pikachu and I sprinted down the path, reaching a room with no other openings. A Sylveon and Absol stood facing each other. The Absol attempted to approach the Sylveon, but she jumped back.

"No, Don't come closer Waka!" The Sylveon said, her voice matching the one from earlier. She was covered in dirt and scratches, and was breathing heavily. Waka took began to move towards the Sylveon again.

"Please, you misunderstand my intentions Rosai. I am not here to harm you. You just need to come with me" He said, his voice calm and smooth. I couldn't tell wether this Waka caused the damage Sylveon had, or if the two met after. Waka suddenly whipped his head towards us, scowling at first. His expression eased up when he looked at me.

"Kiku? What a surprise!" He said, beginning to take a few steps toward me. I gave a short gasp when he said my name. Pikachu looked at me with concern on his face.

"This Pokémon knows you?" Pikachu asked. Wake moved closer to me, my hands tensing up into a fist.

"Moonblast!" Rosai shot out a orb of pink energy at Waka, forcing the Pokémon to jump back. The energy collided with the ground and a cloud of dirt blocked our vision. When we could see again, Waka was glaring at Rosai.

"Fine...If you refuse to come with me, I will take you and Kiku by force!" Waka snarled. He lunged at Rosai and attempted to use Bite on her.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu yelled. Waka was struck by the bolt of electricity, knocking him out of the air. I ran up towards the white furred Pokémon and used Force Palm as he recovered.

"Gragh!" Waka grunted as he crashed into a tree, several Pecha Berries falling to the ground. "Double Team!" Waka suddenly multiplied into four more of himself, all indistinguishable from the original. Rosai and Pikachu both used Moonblast and Thunderbolt respectively, but the Waka's they hit were copies. They fizzled out of existence, leaving three.

"Dark Pulse!" The Waka's shouted in unison. Opening their mouths, a beam of dark energy shot out, each hitting one of us. We were reaching our limit. The previous fight's in the dungeon, as well as the power of Waka judging by his last attack, we're taking their toll. I closed my eyes, expecting the final blow to come soon.

Yet the entire scene still appeared in front of me, in blue and black. The three Waka had become one, the one on the right, while the other two were dark outlines. It was Aura, an ability of Riolu and Lucario. I focused hard, unknowingly holding my paws as if holding something. A ball of blue energy formed in the space between them.

"Aura Sphere?! That is impossible! You are simply a Riolu!" The Waka's shouted in shock. Without opening my eyes, I aimed for the Waka on the right. Then I thrust the Aura forward, sending the attack to him. It hit Waka square in the head, sending him flying into the trees unconscious. The copies vanished, leaving only the three of us. I heard footsteps approaching me, and saw the aura's of Pikachu and Rosai approaching me from the corner of my vision

"That was freakin' awesome Kiku! I thought only Lucarios could learn Aura Sphere!" Pikachu gave me a pat on the back.

"W-Wow! That was amazing big brother!" Rosai said as I opened my eyes. I froze, and so did Pikachu, his paw still on my hack. I gave a quick glance at Pikachu, who had a look of extreme shock on his face. There was nothing but silence as the two of us tried to understand what she had just revealed.


	8. Chapter 8: The Mystery Gets Deeper

Please try and review my story if you can... I can't get better otherwise.

"Big...Brother?" The words escaped my mouth. As Rosai smiled at me, images of the same smile on the blonde haired human girl flashed in my mind. While I couldn't confirm it, these two had to be one and the same. I noticed an unusual pink streak on her ribbon like feelers as well.

"Right... Your memory. I'm Rosai, your little sister by three years" Rosai introduced herself. Pikachu stared in awe at the Sylveon, trying to collect his thoughts. He was caught by surprise when Rosai's attention turned to him. "And you are?"

"So this odd girl is... Gah! I'm Pikachu, I'm in an exploration team with Kiku!" He sputtered out. Rosai laughed, the scene breaking the previous tension in the clearing. Pikachu suddenly remembered something. He pulled out the crumpled request from the board, the one we had set out on. "Is this your request?"

"OMIGosh! I completely forgot about that request! Seems like fate pulled us together, huh Kiku?" Rosai said. I nodded, honestly having no idea what to say. So much had happened today that I was lost in thoughts. I joined an Exploration Guild, saved three people, and found my sister. Plus, both Waka and that incident with Pikachu earlier were bothering me.

"So... I guess if you're Kiku's sister, you would know about his lost memories!" Pikachu exclaimed. Rosai had a look of "hate to disappoint you" on her face. She stepped towards me.

"Yes... but it would do more harm then help if I told Kiku at this point. He needs to remember more himself" Rosai said. Pikachu looked confused, but nodded his head in understanding. Pikachu looked at his badge, which was now glowing blue. Mine was as well, though neither Lucario nor Chatot mentioned this.

"This signifies use of the escape function, which allows us to easily leave a Mystery Dungeon when we reach the end or complete all requests" Pikachu explained, showing his previous knowledge. He pressed the middle of the badge, which resulted in it turning a bright yellow. Soon, I heard a sound not unlike a laser from a tv show and felt my body jolt upwards as my vision blurred. When my vision cleared, we were back in the guilds large open room on the second floor. Chatot was standing alone outside Guildmaster Lucario's room.

"Ah! Welcome back Team Poképals! I see you're expedition went well! There was no posted reward so..."

"The reward is that I would like to join Team Poképals!" Rosai cut Chatot off. Pikachu and I stared at her in disbelief. She smiled and chuckled a but at our expressions. Chatot nodded and seemed to make a mental note.

"All right. Now, I believe the bag the Guildmaster gave you contained more than two badges correct?" He said. Pikachu nodded and opened the exploration bag. I saw several items that weren't in there before. Blue and pink berries (which I had been informed by Pikachu in the Mystery Dungeon that they were called Oran and Pecha berries) and two pebbles. Underneath all that were about twenty or so badges of the same design of ours. Pika uh pulled one out and gave it to Rosai.

"Now to discuss where you are to stay. I am afraid we have no vacancies at the guild at the current moment..."

"No need. I live in Heartful Woods just outside here. It would be no problem to get from there to here" Pikachu cut off Chatot. The bird Pokémon simply nodded and bid us goodnight...

The three of us return to Pikachu's house where we were greeted with Pichu, whom I had forgotten about. The small yellow Pokémon ran up to Pikachu and gave him a big hug.

"Welcome back big brother! I heard you saved Plusle and Minun!" Picture exclaimed. Pikachu chuckled a bit and patted Pichu on the head.

"Pichu, this is Kiku and Rosai. They will be living with us from now on" Pikachu explained. Pichu nodded and ran back to what he was doing before, which was drawing on a white sheet of paper. Suddenly, I began to have a major headache.

"Kiku? Are you all right" Rosai saying this was the last thing I remember before passing out...

"Kiku, what are you drawing?"

"The lead scientist..."

"Why is he all red?"

"Because he's dying... I stabbed him and he's dying"

"Kiku! What has gotten into you recently!

"SHUT UP ROSAI! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!"

" Kiku! Please stop!"

I jolted upwards, waking up suddenly. I was drenched in sweat, making my fur sticky. Pikachu, Rosai, and Pichu were all asleep, lying in straw beds next to me. That nightmare... must have been another part of my past...

(Pikachu's POV)

I woke up in the middle of the night to find Kiku gone. I scanned the house in search of him, though it was hard to see in the darkness.

"Kiku? Where are you?" I said quietly, trying not to wake up Pichu or Rosai. Getting up on my feet, a sleepily walked to the door. I heard something as I stepped outside...talking. Instinctively, I pressed my body to the outside wall and slowly began to sidle along it.

"My master knows of a way you can return to the human world and get your revenge" a deep voice I had never heard before became clearer as I moved right.

"What reason do I have to believe you or him?" The second voice was Kiku's, but not his normal voice. It was the same tone as when he called himself "Kira" back in Damp Cave. I finally got close enough to see the two Pokémon conversing. One was indeed "Kira", his black fur and blood red markings the same as they were back then. The other Pokémon was a floating black creature. He had a stripe of red at the top of his body, and a white plume on the top of his head. He had green eyes and an overall menacing appearance.

"Because I am Darkrai, a mythical Pokémon that can cause horrible nightmares. My power exceeds yours by millions. You have no choice but to believe me" The dark Pokémon said.

"What if Pikachu and Kiku interfere... What is your plan then. Kiku won't listen to you no matter what you say. Unlike him, I can't be out most of the time"

"My master has a plan for anything that might occur. He just tells me what to do and I do it... So what do you say"

Kira thought for a second before giving his answer. "It's a deal"


	9. Chapter 9: A Small Problem

Don't forget to review so I can get better! Nothing would make me happier!

The next morning proceeded normally. The three of us headed to the guild after breakfast ready for work, while Pichu went to Plusle and Minun's house. During the walk to the guild, I tried to strike a conversation with Pikachu, who strangely hadn't said a word to me all morning.

"How did you sleep last night?" I asked him.

"Just fine" Pikachu said in a hostile tone. It earned him a few strange looks from passerby Pokémon. I wondered what had happened to him between when we fell asleep and when we woke up. It was defiantly odd behavior from him. I opened my mouth to say something else, but was stopped by Rosai.

"Perhaps we should leave Pikachu alone right now. He seems frustrated by something." She said. I nodded and slowed down a bit to give Pikachu some space. Suddenly, a balloon attached to a stand selling fruit popped behind us. Pikachu quickly used Thundershock in the direction, narrowly hitting the Tropius running the stand.

"Is Pikachu all right"

"That kid needs to calm down"

"Is he going to hurt someone!?"

The Pokémon around us all began murmuring things like that. Three Pokémon soon arrived after that, supposedly having just seen the event. All three were grey, having magnet like hands. One of them looked like a three of the small one combined, the other being larger. These were the Pokémon Magnemite, Magneton, and Magnezone.

"Bzzt, There is no need for hostility here" Magnemite said calmly, not wanting to to agitate Pikachu further. Pikachu quickly realized what he had done. "I'm sorry, I'm feeling really tense right now" Pikachu swiftly apologized to the officers. He looked back at Rosai and I with a worried expression. Magnezone approached Pikachu.

"We need to talk to you back at the Station, just to be safe. Please come with us, Bzzt" He said. Pikachu silently nodded.

"You two go to the guild without me, I'll be fine Ok" Pikachu said to us. He walked off with the three officers. The surrounding Pokémon returned to their business, but an overwhelming silence enveloped the area. I looked over at Rosai.

"Kiku. He showed up didn't he" Rosai sighed. I blinked a couple times, unsure what she was talking about. Then I realized.

"What do you know about this Kira guy? Cause my memory sorta doesn't exist" I asked.

"Well I told you I should be careful what I say. If I tell you too much at once or even just certain things. It could bring back bad memories and that might shock your system. I can only tell you that Kira was created as a result of an accident" Rosai told me.

"That's not a lot of information to go on Rosai" I wanted to say. But I realized it was all she could give me anyway, so I kept quiet. She motioned toward the guild, signifying we should move on. Together we walked to the guild, not breaking the silence.

Over the next few days, Pikachu returned to his normal self. We kept on doing requests in the guild. We kept away from the left board for now, and just stuck to doing tasks on the right one. As time went on, I became more and more familiar with Omochi Town. We had visited the Kecleon Brothers shop on more than one occasion to pick up items for our expeditions. I had also visited Hawlucha, a Pokémon who specialized in moves. I went to him at first to specifically ask about Aura Sphere.

"Hmm, How Unusual" He said when I explained it to him "I have heard of Riolu's learning Aura Sphere before, but it is not common at all."

"What do you think caused it?" I asked.

"A strong heart and mind from my research. The reason Lucario can learn Aura Sphere is due to the strength of mind and heart they need to evolve in the first place. But if a Riolu can gain that same level of strength, they may be able to learn Aura Sphere earlier" Hawlucha explained. When he said that, I became more curious about my past. Nothing I could remember proved I had a strong heart. I tried pestering Rosai about it, but she kept giving me the same answer.

"As I have been telling you, It would do more harm then good Kiku. I'm Sorry"

A Month passed without anything happening, at least to our knowledge. If Kira ever showed up, we were never aware. Then, Chatot announced something to the entire guild.

"We will be planning a guild wide expedition to Crystal Caverns!"


End file.
